The End of The Beginning
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: Mikoto Suoh who seemed like having no interest in anything. Kusanagi Izumo who wanted to forget his painful past and start new life. Munakata Reishi, protective guy, who wanted to rule what's precious for him. Tatara Totsuka, innocent guy who covered everything with smile. 4 different guys tied by invisible bond.. Brotherhood, rivalry, obsession, admiration, respect, and love...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**The End of a Beginning**

**K-Project **** GoRa x GoHands**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Kiriyama Manami**

**.****:Brainstorming friend and my beta reader:.**

**And Kiriyama Masami**

**.:Thanks for lending me your sister, bro:.**

**Chapter 1: Inevitable**

**.**

**.**

_**We are just going to begin, aren't we?**_

**.**

**Shizume City. Mikoto's apartment, 08.30 a.m.**

"_Pick me up at the station by 10, Mikoto…"_

"Do I have to?" Mikoto asked the person who was in the end of the telephone connection lazily. To be honest, he didn't want to left his comfort zone; his bed in his apartment. Plus the weather outside was still too cold for him. He's the type of person who likes warmth, and the only warmth he could get in this weather is only his own bed. "Can't you just go here yourself…?"

"_Well, I can if I know where the hell your apartment __is, dumbass__… but you know__I don't know. So… quit that chit chat and just pick me…"_

"Yeah… a' right. I get it, aniki…" He sighed.

_I don't remember that he was this bossy…_

Mikoto ended the call before his brother could continue with another request. He was annoyed enough when he get the news from his mother—who had divorced with his father—that he was going to come back to Shizume city for some reason his mother didn't want to tell him. For hell's sake! Since he could get rid of his strict father and live alone in this apartment as a college student, he had become so used to live alone; to have a freedom. He's like a lion. He liked to run freely anytime anywhere he desire. The last thing he thought he need **IS** attention from a family who might order him and warn him to do or not to do this and that.

It's not like he hate his brother. Oppositely, they quite close even though they parted when his brother decided to follow their mother since the divorced almost fifteen years ago. Mikoto was only 5 years old back then when his brother just reached the age of eleven. That was quite a painful memory for both of them. But they still kept contact until Mikoto graduated from elementary school.

Then, after that? Mikoto never heard anything from him and so did his brother; Mikoto never tell him anything anymore. They only kept contact via e-mail when there were special moments like birthday or something like that. Almost there was no direct phone call. Mikoto could barely remember how his brother looked like before.

He was handsome, just like any other Suoh in the history of their family. But his brother looks was more similar to their mother while Mikoto got his king alike appearance from his father; the red hair and the amber colored eyes. Mikoto remembered how their mother always observed him and tried to find any similarity between Mikoto and herself. And so did their father. He observed his older brother carefully to find something that might be from his gene. But, there was no result. His brother looks exactly the same—perfect copy—of their mother while his was of their father. It didn't mean that his brother looked less good looking. Their mother was really beautiful anyway with her bright blonde hair and porcelain like skin.

Well, besides good looking, his brother was kind and nice. But, still… It's not easy for Mikoto to accept his brother come back to his life again. He should be grateful that his brother who was six years older already promised him that he would only stay at Mikoto's until he find his own residence. And deep inside, Mikoto was curious to know why his mother and his brother were so hasty about his brother come back to Shizume city. But since his mother already tell him not to say anything unnecessary; he thought it would be better to keep quiet.

**.**

**.**

**Shizume City. Reishi's apartment, 09.38 a.m.**

_[Knock. Knock.]_

"Yes…?"

Munakata Reishi opened the door of his apartment slowly and he was quite surprised to see a medium height man with a soft light brown hair standing in front of his door. No doubt that the person who just knocked the door before was him. That guy smiled and Reishi replied that smile with a curve on his lip.

"Tatara?"

"Hello, Oniisan… Long times no see…" said the younger man with a wide grin on his face, "You don't forget that I'll come today, do you…?"

"No. Of course I'm not. But why you didn't call me earlier? I could have picked you at the airport if you said that you'll arrive so early in the morning…" Reishi was expected Totsuka to call him and tell him to pick that adopted brother of his at the airport but, yeah, Totsuka Tatara was not that kind of person who do as he's told. He's just as free spirited as the wind, to the point of foolishness. So, Reishi often worry about him. No, he always worried about him.

He thought that it was possible for him to have his brother taken away from his side if he turned his attention away for quite a long time. After all, since the very beginning, Totsuka could never be tied to his family.

No, Resihi knew. It was not Munakata family. Totsuka could never be tied to anything. He had tried to tie himself with his real family once and what did it give to him? Only pains.

"Nah… I want to explore this city before; at least I have to know my way to your residence, right? And I don't want you to waste your time for me, niisan…"

"I will never think that the time I accompany you are a waste of time, Tatara… "

"Yeah, I know. But I still don't want to…" Totsuka smiled again. Reishi could only sigh a little.

Totsuka Tatara was Munakata Reishi's step brother. He had been adopt by Munakata family since he was still five years old; when Reishi's father found Totsuka being left alone in the park. Abandoned just like a pathetic kitten in the dark. From the moment his parents adopted Totsuka as his brother, Reishi cared a lot about him. Reishi was just two years older than him. That's why he so close to Totsuka. He still kept contacted with Totsuka, even after he got into university and lived alone in his apartment.

"So even you have someone who's willing to visit you, eh? Munakata…"

Both Totsuka and Reishi turned their gaze to the source of the sound. There's standing a tall, red haired guy, smiled mockingly at them. He had just locked the door to his apartment which was beside Reishi's. His appearance was a little bit scary and wild, but for some reason, very attractive. His black leather jacket could be told as expensive one and his silver accessories in his writs made him look wildly cool.

Totsuka was stunned for a moment. Well, he was so used to beauty; having someone as good looking as Reishi as his brother, it's such a nonsense to not get used to it. And he himself was a concrete object that defined beauty itself; though he might not realize it.

But this red man before him was different. There's something about him that made Totsuka could not pull his attention away from him. Something's like… gravitation maybe? The aura surrounded him was kind of heavy and made him held his breath for a few second. That red haired man gave some kind of presence of a king.

"Suoh…" Reishi said in a low, underestimating tone. "It's rare to see you up so early in our day off…"

"Well, I have things to do, today…" Mikoto said as he looking at his own PDA. Twenty minutes to ten. His brother would definitely annoying if he come late. Thought they **ARE** sibling from same parents, Mikoto and his brother did have a different personality. He's so careless while his brother almost always put too much attention to everything, including time.

Well, not like he care that his brother would got mad at him if he really come late actually.

"Ah… Niisan's friend…?" Totsuka asked in enthusiasm, "Nice to meet you. I am Totsuka Tatara. I'm Munakata Reishi's brother…"

Mikoto raise his eyebrows. He never knew that Reishi had such a cute, adorable brother. By looks at Reishi and being in the same class for those four semesters, Mikoto would never think that someone as cold and as annoying—in Mikoto's point of view only of course—as Reishi could become a good brother. But this brat seems to really respect Reishi.

"I am Suoh Mikoto. I am his… " He thought for a while before stated something that made Reishi glared furiously at him, "Friend… kind of?"

_Well, at least we are from same class_—thought Mikoto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Suoh-san!"

**.**

**.**

**Shizume City Train Station. 10.05 a.m.**

When he stepped out his slender long leg out of the bullet train, almost all people—mostly woman—at the station turned their look to him. And maybe, in the bottom of their heart, they felt so grateful that they're still alive till that time so they could take a look at the incarnation of angel with their bare eyes.

That blonde man walked casually while one of his hands pulled his suitcase, not paying any attention at all to those many pair of eyes which still watch him intently. If his emotion was quite stable, he would not let the chance to play with those women go. But now, he just wanted to change atmosphere of his heart. That's exactly the reason for his comeback to this city, city where he was born. He needed to arrange his emotion and feeling which had been messed up so badly. He was glad that his mother said that he could go back to here. In this city, he hoped he could start a new life. Forget his problem. Forget his pain.

He just wanted to forget everything.

And everything was included a past shadow of a woman he really loved once. Awashima Seri. He even felt hurt by remembers her name only. It's just too hard for him to move on. He really loved her. That's why he had to move here. If he were to stay, he wouldn't have a chance to forget. The city he used to live in before was so full of their memory.

_._

"_Let's make a promise. You have to forget me after this, Izumo… you have to reach your own happiness…" The woman with honey colored hair said as she smiled weakly to his fiancée._

_She lied down on a white covered bed, weak and fragile. Her body was so skinny and her skin was so pale; like it __was __never been touch by the warmth of the sun. _

_Izumo held her hand and kissed the back of it gently. He could feel how cold that hand on his grip. It was not him who was suffering from any illness and yet he also felt the pain._

"_Don't say that, Seri-chan. You really are heartless, aren't you? You know I don't like getting that kind of order…" Izumo forced a smile on his lip."And what kind of promise is that?"_

"_But you have too… promise me, Izumo…"_

"_Why? I love you, Seri-chan. From many years ago I have loved you… how can you hope I able to fulfill such a promise?"_

"_Because I love you too… that's why I want you to forget me…" –because the thought of me would hurt you, I don't want you to remember—was an unspoken word both Seri and Izumo understood well._

_._

Izumo shook his head to get those memories away. The more he remembered, the more it hurt him. He had promised Seri. He wouldn't cry at all. Even in her funeral—the last time he could see her sleeping face—he tried not to cry, not to shed even just one drop of tears. But the more he controlled himself, the more pain was stabbing his heart.

_This city changed a lot… _he thought.

Still, this city is not as big and modern as where he stayed for these past fifteen years, but there's something about this city that made it so comfortable. Especially for those who spent their childhood here. Maybe this was what people usually define as nostalgic scent… just by breathing the air; he thought he might be able to track the trace of his childhood.

He smiled while he got a glimpse of a tall red haired man who waved his hand slowly and lazily at him. Even from behind his pale purple lens sunglasses, he could tell that was his brother who came to pick him up. Even that brother of him had turned into a mature appearance young man with almost same height as him, Izumo could still identify him. That red hair he got from their father gene was unique and had become the most unforgettable part of him. Maybe Mikoto of the past and the Mikoto of right now did have different appearance—Izumo remembered that little Mikoto was such a brat that even himself could not handle easily—but if that red hair of him remained the way it was, there were no way for Izumo to fail identifying his own brother; didn't matter how many years they hadn't meet each other.

"Hello, Mikoto. Sorry for being a burden for you for next couple of months…"

That brother of his—Mikoto Suoh—stared blankly at him. "So… Aniki… How long exactly do you plan to stay at my apartment?"

"You know what? I know I may be a burden to you. But, your words sound like you don't want me there… and you can stop using that extension. You are a college student now, no need to call me Aniki anymore…"

That blonde man—Izumo Kusanagi—said as he put off his glasses. "And I won't stay long… don't worry. I have gotten a job in this city. And the only thing I need to find now is a comfortable place to live in…"

"Job?"

"I haven't told you. People in my workplace before arrange the job transfer here. From next week I'll start work at Ashinaka College as music department lecturer… What is your department, Mikoto? Business?"

Mikoto gazed at him blankly and with clear annoyance. "Oh, man… That means I might have to see you almost 24/7…"

"Do not complain. It's better to see me than our parents, right?" Izumo pushed his point. After all, both he and Mikoto were free spirited young mature men and their parents were such a conventional type. It sure would be a hell for Mikoto if he had to deal with those two again.

Izumo's statement made Mikoto clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. He mumbled a little.

"Fine… fine… stay as long as you want…"

**.**

**.**

**Shizume City. Reishi's apartment, 10.44 a.m.**

"Have you done unpacking your things, Tatara?" Reishi asked gently as he walked in Totsuka's room. He was glad that he chose this apartment of his long time ago. If he were to listen to some people's words that that apartment was too big for him who would live alone, he wouldn't have a spare room for his brother.

"Almost done, Niisan…" Totsuka said as he started to get a rid of his suitcase; place it above the closet in his room. "Well, we had the furniture transferred here yesterday. So…I only need to arrange these little things…"

His bedroom was not as big as Reishi's—well, the older sibling got the master bedroom after all—but really cozy. Totsuka had his single bed, desk, and closet fit in it. And there was enough space to put his guitar and some of his belongings which come from his interest in many various fields. The warm pale brown orange color of the wall was really suitable with other furniture which all made from wood. Reishi chose a broken white colored curtain with a brown leaves printing on it to cover the medium height window in his brother's room. The atmosphere of the room gave an impression of a warmhearted and simple owner.

"If you have done, how about going to eat at nice restaurant? I know nice place near from here…"

"Wow… I would love to. Thank you, Niisan… you really are the best…"

It's rare to see Reishi smile, but yeah, whenever he's with this step brother of his, he unconsciously always smile more often. And his smile always more gentle. Not he would like to admit it, but he did have a soft side that he would only show to Totsuka.

"I'll help you unpacking things, two pair of hands work faster than one…"

Reishi opened one of the boxes Totsuka had not touched yet. There was something written on the box: "Tatara's belonging. Don't touch!" When he opened the lid that sealed the box he couldn't find appropriate words to say. That was a box filled with Totsuka's personal belongings. Truly personal for Reishi to knew. Inside of the box was all he had when he first entered Munakata family. The things he got from his real family. There were cloths he wore when he was found by Reishi's father—which means only one set of clothes, pair of kid shoes plus the socks, cheap necklace with his family photo inside the square shaped pendant, and the only toy he had; a lion doll with a red ribbon circling its neck.

Back then, Reishi often wondered, why did Totsuka's parent leave such a nice kindhearted boy just like a piece of trash?

"Ah, niisan… You can leave that box. There's no need to unpack it. I'll let the things remain inside anyway…"

**.**

"_Tatara… Do you like Otousan and Okaasan?" _

"_Yes, of course, Oniisan. They are so kind to me…"_

"_No… I mean your… real parent…"_

"_Do I have to hate them, niisan? Just because they threw me away…?"_

.

"Why you still keep this, Tatara?" Reishi thought for a while he almost explode. Wasn't Tatara satisfied with him and his parents? Why he still trying to carry on those painful memory by keeping those thing which would remind him about the past, about his own parents.

Reishi took a look at Totsuka; trying to read emotion in his brown colored eyes. But he saw no hatred nor grudge in his eyes. Was human ever being such a forgiving creature? If he were in Totsuka's position, he absolutely won't forgive those bastards for leaving him alone in the park at night after lying that they would pick him up again.

Totsuka stared at him with a little smile. "No special reason. I just want to…"

Resihi sighed at his brother's reply. Such a nonchalant attitude that made Reishi could not get mad at all. Then, Reishi redo the lid which sealed the box before and move to work on another box.

Reishi's hand work twice—or maybe three times—faster than Totsuka's. In no more than 15 minutes, Totsuka had finished organizing his room.

"Let's go eating outside, Tatara."

"Ye~~s"

Reishi was about to leave Totsuka's bedroom as he saw a pendant he never saw before on Totsuka's desk. He took it and observed it. "Do you have this when you were a little?"

That was unusual wings shaped pendant. It's a very unique shape.

Reishi didn't remember that Totsuka had such a necklace beside the necklace from his parent. When they were a kid, Reishi was always complaining if he saw Totsuka wear something from his own belonging—things he had when he was found. He even almost threw Totsuka's lion doll when he found out that Totsuka still sleep with it—but Totsuka cried and Reishi just… couldn't helped it, so he let the lion doll back to Totsuka's embrace. He just hated to see that Totsuka still remember his own parent. For Reishi, Totsuka had already belonged to Munakata family, to him—though he refused to change his surname. He wouldn't hand over his precious brother to a selfish self centered bastard such as Totsuka's real parent.

"Don't worry. That's not something I got from my real parent, niisan…" said Totsuka as he took the necklace from Reishi's hand and put it back on his desk. "I get this one from a kindhearted kid who helped me when I already adopted to Munakata family. You remember that I had always been bullied when I was in elementary school right?"

"I remember…"

"So you remember that you always go as far as punish those kids who pulled a prank on me, right?"

"They deserved it…" Reishi looked intently at Totsuka and he sighed, "You are now college freshman, I hope the same thing won't be repeated again…"

"Of course it won't. That's such an ancient story, niisan…"

"Yeah… but the way you are now, maybe more people will be attracted to you and harass you…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind it… let's go… I'm hungry."

It's true that it's only natural for Reishi to be worried. Totsuka now had grown up into an attractive guy. With those charming smile of his, Reishi knew that maybe the people who would try to get close to him is not only a female. People like Mikoto Suoh maybe tried to get near him. Reishi didn't know why but when he saw that Totsuka stared at that rival of him intently, he didn't like it. It seemed like Totsuka adored him.

When Reishi just about to locked the door of his apartment, once again, the door of his neighbor—Mikoto—opened and that red haired man come out with his brother.

"I can't believe you made life this far with only with those kinds of things in your refrigerator, Mikoto!" said the blonde man Reishi never seen before.

"It's okay…" Mikoto replied in a lazy voice. "I used to eat outside anyway…"

"But only water, beer, soft drink, and jell-o for breakfast? I won't let you have only those on your kitchen. Not when I'm still here! Geez! You are so unbelievable…"

After a while, both Mikoto and Izumo noticed the presence of Reishi and Totsuka. Reishi just stood there, gazing with flat uninterested stare. But Totsuka looked interest with those two. In his point of view, Mikoto was attractive—very attractive, but the blonde guy beside him was also had a breath taking look. He's tall and slender. Even with that purple lens glasses covering his eyes, everybody could tell that he was so good looking.

"Ah…"

"So… have a guest, Suoh? I don't know you have someone who's willing to visit you…" Reishi said calmly; throwing back Mikoto's word for him a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm new here and yet I made such a ruckus. Pardon me," said Izumo politely as he bowed showing his manner. That gesture made Reishi realized that this man standing in front of him and Totsuka was a well mannered man, polar opposite from Mikoto—well, in Reishi's point of view.

"Ah, it's okay… We don't mind it…" Totsuka said as he gave his smile to the blonde man.

Izumo raised his head to see Mikoto's neighbor once again but after he took a clear look of Totsuka, he was unconsciously called the name which he thought would never come out from his mouth again, "Seri-chan…"

"Sorry?" Totsuka smiled turned into a confused expression. Izumo suddenly realized that he had mistaken the young man before him for Seri.

"Ah… No… no… My bad… I'm sorry…"

Totsuka's hair was similar to Seri. But in the bright place, Seri's hair was in a lighter tone. The length was also the same. And theirs face… Totsuka did have an attractive and quite feminine face, he's a real beauty just like Seri. But his presence was a bit different. For Izumo, Seri was like a moon in the night. She's cool, stable and mature; exactly his type. Seri could always calm him and made him felt comfort with only a few words. But this guy, who looked a bit similar to Seri, was like sun. His smile had proved it to Izumo. He was cheerful, full of spirit, and seems like the type of people whom being a mood maker everywhere he went. It's a little childish but so adorable.

"Fine… No problem, Mr. Neighbor… I'm also new here just like you…" Totsuka said as he reached his hand to grab Izumo's. "My name is Totsuka Tatara, nice to meet you."

"Ah… I am Kusanagi Izumo, nice to meet you too. I wouldn't stay long in this neighborhood. I will only stay at my brother's until I find my own residence…"

"Oh, I also live here with my brother. He will be my landlord until I finish my study in college…"

While Totsuka looked incredibly comfortable having a conversation with Izumo, Reishi and Mikoto could not join and just watch silently. Well, they supposed to be more familiar and closer than these two brothers of theirs who just met a few minutes ago. But yeah, we knew what people call rival, right?

"We are just going to have a lunch, early lunch though. Want to join us?" Totsuka offered politely. Reishi seemed annoyed that Totsuka asked his rival and his rival's brother to join them. But, to cut off Totsuka's words would be more shameful for him; and it will give him a bad impression. He didn't care about not giving good impression to Mikoto, but he thought about Izumo that he just meet. So he kept his flat expression; not saying anything.

"We are also about to grab early lunch, right, Mikoto?"

"Yeah…"

"It sounds fun for us to have lunch together, right? So…Let's go!"

**.**

**.**

**Ichigen. Sushi Restaurant. 11.29 a.m.**

"So… You're going to the same faculty as Mikoto, Munakata-kun…" Izumo said as he ate his salmon sushi.

"Yeah, we are in the same class…" Reishi said coldly; didn't like the fact that he had to sit in the opposite direction of Mikoto.

"I see. Then you must be going to major business too, Totsuka-kun…" Izumo turned his gaze to guy beside Reishi.

"Nope. I'm majoring in music. Business is difficult. After all, in the end, Oniisan will be the one to inherit Munakata family business…" said Totsuka indifferently.

"This has been spinning in my mind, why you and he have different surname?" Mikoto who had been eating in silence finally said something. "I know same goes for me and him…" he pointed his thumb to Izumo. "But, you know, our parent divorced…"

Reishi stared coldly at Mikoto; cursing that man for asking such insensitive question. And he also felt upset over Totsuka. He had been telling him over and over again that it's okay for him to use the Munakata name before his given name but Totsuka keep rejecting it. 'I know my position, niisan…' was the only answer Reishi got from him. And damn it! Totsuka was so persistent about keeping his surname. There's nothing Reishi could did about it.

"Well, I am adopted…" Totsuka answered casually as he didn't feel that Mikoto had been so rude for asking question like that.

"Oh…" Izumo gasped. He was expecting the answer like 'Our parent divorced too…' Totsuka's answer was really out of his expectation.

Mikoto just respond with "hm" before he continued to eat. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy for Izumo and Reishi. Reishi was quite irritated with how casual Totsuka answered Mikoto's question but Izumo, he felt sympathy toward the youngest male.

"You haven't done yet, Tatara?" Reishi asked while putting his chopsticks at his finished plate and rubbing his lip with napkin. His tone was unusual. He usually talked gently to his brother, but for some reason, he didn't like to see the fact that Totsuka still thinking of him as a stranger. To said he was adopted so easily to outsiders like Mikoto and Izumo, that's more than enough proof for Reishi.

"Almost…" said Totsuka. He had not detected Reishi's anger at all. "Why…?"

"Nothing. Just finish your meal…"

Izumo who was sensitive enough to feel that Reishi was felt uncomfortable after such a conversation just observed both Totsuka and Reishi. "It's not your brother's fault to say something like that so bluntly. Forgive Mikoto for asking such a rude—insensitive question, Munakata-kun…"

Hearing Izumo said so; Totsuka turned his gaze to Reishi. "Are you mad, Oniisan? I'm sorry…"

"I was just asking…" Mikoto said. "And what's the big deal of being adopted? Don't make such a ruckus over every little thing, Munakata…"

Before Mikoto continued his stupid question that might make Reishi's temper worsen, Izumo cut off the conversation and smartly change the topic. "You said that you're going to major music, Totsuka-kun? That means you're going to be under my care…"

Now Totsuka and Reishi gave him their full attention. They hadn't heard anything about this. Reishi knew that Totsuka was going to major music and their parent also had given him their agreement, but he didn't want his brother being taken care of his rival's older brother. He hated Mikoto enough for him to even say that he might hate this Izumo Kusanagi. It's not like Izumo gave him kind of bad impression, but he had decided that after this eating together event, he'd keep Totsuka so Mikoto or anyone related to that man couldn't disturb his life with his brother.

Reishi knew Mikoto really well, and he knew that if he got careless even for just a second, that rival of him might tried to disturb him by taking his brother away now he knew that Reishi had such a deep feeling for Totsuka. Mikoto might looked like he didn't care, but Reishi knew exactly that Mikoto—without he realized it himself—was able to steal anything from anyone; including Reishi. Though he might not try to steal Totsuka away, he was able to do it only with his charisma and presence.

"You are lecturer on music department?" asked Reishi. He was surprised. Izumo did looked young for a man who's going to be a lecturer. And he's a brother of Suoh Mikoto. That very fact made Reishi felt that it's natural for him to be aware of him.

"Yes. Starting next semester…"

"Whoa… I gotta call you Kusanagi-sensei, then…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My beta reader is so busy recently so she couldn't help me beta this chapter but I feel bad If I have to make you guys wait more…  
So, please… Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**The End of a Beginning**

**K-Project **** GoRa x GoHands**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Moon and the Sun**

**. **

**. **

**Shizume City Central Park. 14 years ago. **

The night was dreary and dark but on the contrary the moon shone beautifully. With his pair of light brown eyes, little Totsuka stared at the moon and smiled. He was waiting for his parents and his sister to come back. They told him they would come back and brought a cake for Totsuka and his sister but… almost one hour had passed since they left him and told him to wait in this park—sitting alone on the bench—and they had not come back.

The wind blew softly, made him sleepy. His eyelid felt so heavy he almost could not resist his urge to sleep. He hugged the lion doll in his embrace more tightly.

'Papa, Mama, and Oneechan. Please hurry…'

He was almost freeze from the cold wind when he noticed there were someone walked toward himself—someone he didn't know. He watched that man intently. Even though he was still so young, weak, and innocent he could tell that this man had bad intention to him by seeing how confident that man walked to the place where he was sitting.

When that man sat beside him, Totsuka moved to the end of the bench; keeping—what he thought as—safe distance with that man.

"Are you alone, brat?" asked the man beside Totsuka.

Totsuka stared at him and observed that man's appearance. He was tall and he had a good looking face. He wore an outfit that made everyone could tell that he was a professional business man or anything similar. He looked like he was around twenty six; more or less.

"What? Is there something on my face?" that man asked another question. Totsuka shook his head as an answer.

"No, sir…" Totsuka said shortly without pulling his attention to another direction.

"So… are you alone, brat?"

"No. I'm waiting for my Mama and Papa here. Ah… and my oneechan too…"

"It's nice to have a family, right?" said the man as he smiled bitterly to Totsuka.

"You don't have one, sir?" Totsuka asked innocently. He sensed something bad about the man at the beginning but now after he could take a look at his face and saw that he was a common type of guy, he thought that his fear before was unreasonable.

He didn't notice there was a strange intention reflected in the man's eyes when that man took a look at him.

"Well, I don't…" said the man. The main talked so softly and smoothly almost like just a wind whispering. Totsuka was surprised when he felt that man's hand touched his thigh in too intimate way. "But I do believe you also don't have family anymore… Tatara-kun…"

Totsuka gasped in surprised when he could feel the man's strong hands pushed his shoulder so now he lied on the bench. And for the first time he noticed that this man—contrary to his appearance which was so usual and normal—was such a maniac. His stare was sharp and terrifying.

Fear. The only thing that rule little Totsuka's mind was fear.

"I…"

That man covered Totsuka's mouth with his hand before he hissed near Totsuka's right ear, "Your parents have sold you to me to be my plaything. So you better be obedient dog from now on, Tatara-kun…" he grinned devilishly before added, "Now, I am your master and owner…"

Totsuka tried as hard as he could to free himself from that man touch. He bit that man's hand hardly; making that man yelled in pain.

"Ouch! You damned brat! How dare you bit me?! Son of a bitch!" That man slapped Totsuka's face hardly. And that cause Totsuka's cheek reddened and felt hot. Totsuka could not help but crying. He was still a kid. He was still need a protection from adult around him. But now what did he get? A slapped in the cheek and dirty words.

What did he do so he deserved this kind of treatment?

Had he ever be such a naughty child who deserved punishment?

"Now…" that man hissed in his ear as he bite Totsuka's earlobe. "It's time to play…"

Totsuka wanted to scream but the man's hand covered his mouth while he's starting to undress him. That man's hand was rough and sometimes it slapped his tight and punched his abdomen when Totsuka struggled against him. The last slap scratched Totsuka's cheek.

"Obey me. I've paid your parents fairly so you should b—"

Before that man could finish his words, somebody pulled him from above Totsuka and punched him hard in the face. Totsuka wanted to use the chance and tried to get up but he was not able to regain much energy after getting hit on his abdomen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?" the man who helped him said loudly. Before lose his consciousness, Totsuka could see a guy with nice outfit—even nicer than the man who bought him—slapped and kicked the evil man who was about to rape Totsuka.

"Are you okay?"

Came another person. This time was a kid—somebody who look older that Totsuka. He's wearing a glasses and nice cloths but Totsuka could only hear his voice for shadow blocked his mind completely after that. The glasses boy tried to help Totsuka to stand on his feet but after notice that the light brown haired kid before him lost his consciousness, he embraced him protectively.

"Otousan…"

"Be patient, Reishi. I need to straighten this guy's morale!"

Munakata Keigo was a man for justice. He could never forgive person who bullying another. And now, just when he and his own son walked near the park after Visiting Keigo's parent's house, he saw a guy who wanted to rape a boy whose age maybe younger than his own son. For him, that was unforgiveable!

"You have to regret this for the rest of your life, jerk!"

.

.

When Totsuka was awoken today, he could feel pain on his abdomen and his head spinning badly. It took a few minutes before he recognize that he was not on his own bedroom. The bed was too big to be his, and the cover was way too smooth. He wore a dark blue cotton yukata and his wound had treated finely. He could feel the band aid plastered on his cheek while he's checking his face with his hand.

"You're awake…" said a soft, gentle voice that come after the sound of the door sliding open.

"Where am I?" Totsuka asked with a little voice. He was still so weak.

The boy who stood up on the door smiled gently. He was a nice boy, Totsuka could tell that. He was the kid who helped him before.

"Don't be afraid. My Otousan have sent the man that wanted to do bad things to you to jail. I'm sure he will never be able to do such things anymore…" and after that the boy closed the sliding door again. "I've brought porridge for you…"

"Wh-where is my mama and papa?" Totsuka's hand started to tremble badly. He just could not hold back his tears.

"?"

"And… and I want my Oneechan too…" Totsuka sobbed. "…Oneechan…"

Reishi was not sure what to do at the time like this. He was the only son his parents had so he never learned how to spoil a little brother before. Hesitantly he patted Totsuka's head.

"You're okay now… Stop crying… We are your new family…"

Before, Reishi and both of his parents had meet the cop. They said that according to the man whom Keigo reported to them, he had bought the boy from his own parents and had paid them fairly. Keigo could not hold his anger and irritation hearing that kind of story and Reishi's mother—Kana—gasped in disbelief. Both of them ended up with the decision to adopt Totsuka. Kana had fallen in love with that boy when she saw Keigo brought him home after all.

First time Kana saw Totsuka was when she saw Keigo held that boy tightly and protectively in his embrace. And in instant that gentle woman fell in love to that light brown haired boy. In panic, she ordered some of the maids worked in her house to bring this and that as if she had known Totsuka for a long time to the point it's natural for her to worry about him that much. She didn't know why, but Totsuka was the first kid that awakened her maternal instinct beside Reishi, her own son.

Reishi was no different; he had pitied Totsuka from the very first second of their encounter. Seeing the younger boy lost his consciousness, he knew that he had to protect him who was weaker than him.

"Tell me your name…" said Reishi gently without stopped patting Totsuka's head. "I am Munakata Reishi… and you?"

"… Tatara… Tatara Totsuka…"

.

.

**Shizume City. 14 years later.**

That was an old dream. He thought he had forgotten it. That was an old story when he first came into Munakata's family. He thought he would never dream about it anymore.

At least, he's sure he didn't want to.

Totsuka get up from his bed and turn on the desk lamp beside his bed. In instant the dim light lighten up the room. Awareness of reality that now he's a grown up and not a little child anymore calmed him down a bit. This was his reality; not that dream. He inhaled as much oxygen as his lung capacity able to. He's sweating a lot even though his room had its own air conditioner. It was just a dream and yet it's so tiring.

'_Forget it. You have to forget it…'_

With his pair of light brown eye, Totsuka took a glance to the digital clock that placed beside the desk lamp he just turned on. Six in the morning. Not bad. He had gotten enough sleep. Good fact that his dream awakened him not in the middle of the night or he would not be able to get back to sleep. And because he awoke up on this time, he was sure that Reishi would already be in the kitchen. It's nice not to be the first one to wake up and spend the morning alone. Totsuka didn't like the idea of spending time alone after such a bad dream.

He got off from his bed and went to the bath room. Maybe bathing in the morning would help him relaxed his mind. After finished, Totsuka went to the kitchen. Water still dripping from his hair and made Reishi knitted his eyebrow seeing his brother like that.

"Dry your hair properly, Tatara…" He ordered while maintaining his hand working with the coffee maker and toaster.

"Later, Niisan. I'm hungry…" said Totsuka as he opened the refrigerator and took a small cartoon of strawberry milk and a cup of pudding. "Pudding in the morning~"

"So… you're going to visit campus today? Why not taking a rest for today? You've just come back here anyway…"

Totsuka pulled a chair in an opposite direction of Reishi and started to enjoy his toast Reishi had served before him. "I can visit alone. There's no need for you to accompany me, Niisan… Shizume City doesn't change that much in the same 3 years I spend my high school time in another region."

"Is that really okay?"

"Geez, you are too protective, Niisan. I'm not five years old anymore…" said Totsuka with a grin in his face. "You've become more and more like our old man…"

.

.

"Visiting campus? What for?"

"It isn't nice to not knowing your working area before officially working. I don't want the students to make fun of me just because I seemed not to know my place…" said Izumo calmly as he placed the omelet on the plate. "That's yours, Mikoto…"

"I forgive you for waking me up so early today with this…" said Mikoto nonchalantly before ate his omelet. He didn't remember Izumo was this nice in the kitchen. Izumo's hand was always fit for detail and delicate operations. Music, culinary, and even bartending (Mikoto heard that his aniki ever worked in bar as a part time bartender while he was still a college student). On the contrary, Mikoto was clumsy with his hand. He never got more that C- for art back in school days.

"I can not leave you sleep knowing you won't take proper breakfast when I'm not here…" said Izumo as he placed another omelet on his own plate. He walked to the dining table, sat there and said, "Itadakimasu…"

"You can always leave me some food. I can heat it later…" said Mikoto again before digging his food for another bite.

"Like you know how to use the microwave… You'll end up heat your kitchen and turned it into ash… and those tools are mine to begin with… I won't let you break it."

Mikoto didn't say anything anymore, knowing the fact that himself was such a disaster in the kitchen. Really, why people had to make so many utensils for kitchen? He couldn't even tell the difference between oven and microwave. Both look the same in his eyes. His kitchen—if it could talk—would be thanking Izumo. Really. It almost had no different to an empty room before Izumo come. "Whatever. I'll go back to sleep after this…"

"And you'll get fat. Seriously, Mikoto. I can't believe dad gave his permission for you to live alone! He must know you have almost zero life skills…" said Izumo—frustated. He knew that since both of them was still a kid, Mikoto was always naturally ignorant—his grades from school stated clearly that he's not stupid, just ignorant. To the point of foolishness.

"And so what if he knows?"

"Mikoto…" Mikoto should be aware of that tone. He should be aware of that black aura surrounded his older brother.

"Hn…"

"What are you going to do when I've found my own residence?" in the same calm—yet intimidating—tone, Izumo asked Mikoto who still ate his omelet as if there's no danger.

"Back to the normal life? Wake up in the afternoon, eat outside, etc…" Mikoto took another bite of his omelet. Still not paying attention.

"Knowing so, I decide to stay longer that I've planned…"

"What?"

"I can not leave you alone, can I? I'll leave maybe when you have a lover who can take care of you…"

'Lover'…

That word suddenly made Izumo remember about someone. About his own lover. About a slim body that fit perfectly in his embrace, about the soft fragrance he always inhaled when he breathed in her hair, about her soft tempting lip which made him addicted. Her calm and cool attitude which only a perfect cover for she—in reality—was a shy lover. All of her—his perfect lover.

He had been missing her touch. He had missing her kisses. He had been forcing himself to keep thinking that he didn't have those kinds of thoughts. But now, his own words slapped him and force him back to face reality. No matter how hard he tried to lie to himself, he still the same pathetic guy who was not able and dare to even shed just a tears to free his feeling—let his emotions and tears drained his sadness.

Mikoto waving his hand in front of his face was the thing that pulled Izumo back to reality.

"Still sane?" Mikoto asked as he raising one of his eyebrows. "You spaced out, Aniki…"

Izumo had promised himself not to pull anyone in his trouble. He—himself—wanted to forget. So instead of admit that he did space out, he changed the topic, "Just remember that mom told me to call her and inform her about you…"

Mikoto stayed quiet for a while. "You…"

"Calm down. I won't tell her about this low quality life you've been lived, okay? She'll maka a big fuss over this and it'll be disadvantage for me too…"

.

.

"Whoaaa… The bulding is so huge…" said Totsuka as he observed the Shizume National University. It's really not easy to become student there. The passing grade is high and Totsuka who had passed his high school in England had to work hard for the curriculum in different country is not same. "Yosh, let's explore this building…"

He tightened his grip to his violin case. He didn't know why, but when he just about to left home, he had a feeling that today he need to bring his instrument with him. He left his guitar in his room and decided to bring his violin instead.

He was really excited to see the music room. He had heard from Reishi—who forced him not to go to college in England and back to Shizume City—that his university had a lot of facilitation, including numbers of private rooms for people who majoring music and each room had piano. Keigo and Kana support him to continue his study in England but to be honest, Totsuka didn't want to see Reishi upset once again just like when he decided to take a high school scholarship in England.

And he want to avoid the troublesome necessity Reishi decided when he was abroad: he had to e-mail him at least every 3 days.

On the other gate, blonde man with purple lens glasses observed the same building and walked inside calmly. Never thought he would ever meet the light brown haired guy he met the day before again.

They entered from different gate because before entered the campus main building, Totsuka observed the outside area first. But their direction was same.

'This building is quite nice…' though Izumo. 'I have to thanks Honami-san for arranging my transfer here…'

The classroom was nice and tidy. Quite modern, though Shizume National University had long history. It's all thanks to the renovation maybe.

Once Izumo passed the main performing room in the music department, he just couldn't refuse his urge to touch the beautiful black grand piano which placed in center of the stage. Each practice rooms in this university were facilitated with upright or baby grand piano but the main performing room which usually used for events arranged by music department's students or for final test was facilitated with grand piano.

Slowly he opened the cover and press one of the piano keys.

The sound was so clear. It echoed beautifully in air. After stayed at Mikoto's place, Izumo had not touched any instruments at all. Mikoto refused to let him bring his piano. 'Bring that when you get your own residence!' was what Mikoto said to him. It seemed like he didn't want his apartment become like it was Izumo's by letting him do what he wanted. Mikoto's kitchen was an exception though. Mikoto gladly accept whatever Izumo willing to do with his kitchen.

It felt so natural for him when he pulled the piano chair and sat on it. Once again, he pressed one of the keys and stayed silence until the echoes from the piano faded away in the air. The urge to play a song filled his head and heart. Izumo closed his eyes and start to play. He wasn't even aware what song he played. He just sat there and pressed the piano keys.

Totsuka was passing by when he heard a song. A song which played too beautifully he almost cried even he s till could not hear it clearly. The feeling the player put into the song—Totsuka could feel it as well. The emotions he could sense from the song. Oh, God, he wished he could play like that too.

He searched for the source of the song. He ran slowly observing the practice room one by one from the small window on the door as he passing by. And then he could detect that the song came from the slightly opened door to the main performing room. Slowly, Totsuka opened the door. He was stunned for a moment when he saw the player.

That was the blonde man he knew a day before.

He was in the center of the stage. In the dim lighted performing room, the only bright light was from the stage lamp. And Izumo seemed like an angel bathed in light.

Izumo seemed not to notice Totsuka's presence. He kept playing the song. As if in this world there's nothing else beside this piano he's playing and his music. Time when he played musical instrument, seemed to be the only time he could be honest with himself. The only time he stopped trying to sweep away the figure of a woman he kept dreaming repeatedly.

His fingers touch the keys gently when the song came to the gentle part—just like how a loving mother would touch her baby child—and yet it pressed the keys strongly when he had to interpret the emotional part—showing off the desperation. His music was like a black hole—it sucked attentions and limitless. But even so, nobody would try to resist his music; such a sweet trap.

Totsuka cried in silence. For a reason he didn't know, he cried.

Even after the song ended and Izumo opened his eyes again, Totsuka could not stop tears dripping slowly on his cheek. He almost forget to put down his violin case and dropped it when he gave Izumo applause without thinking twice.

Izumo was surprised when he finally noticed someone was there with him.

"That was a nice song, Kusanagi-sensei!" said Totsuka as he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Oh, well… hahaha…"

Totsuka chuckled lightly for he felt a little bit embarrassment after crying.

That sight awakened something inside Izumo; digging something from the depth of his heart and the very corner of his memory.

_._

"_Why are you crying, Seri-chan…?"_

_That woman smiled while she still wiping tears that flow on her cheek. "Nothing, Izumo… It's just… How should I describe it?"_

_Still sat in his seat—in front of the piano—he reached out for her hands and pulled her closer. He hugged her waist and lean his head on her flat tummy. Seri patted Izumo's hair with her another hand while she still try to wipe away her tears._

"_Izumo…?"_

"…"

_Seri didn't need to say anything, Izumo understood it well; her unspeakable mind—her fear of not being able to listen to his play anymore. There's only silence after that. For some more seconds, Izumo felt like he didn't know what to say. His tongue paralyzed and he lost for words._

"…_Play another song…" said Seri. "I want to hear another song…"_

_._

"Would you mind playing another song, Kusanagi-sensei?" Totsuka said as he walked neared that blonde lecturer.

That was an innocent simple request. But Totsuka didn't realize how much his sentence awakening the feeling Izumo always tried hard to burry inside him. That was just a pure coincidence. There's no way Totsuka knew about Izumo and Seri. And yet he did the same thing to Izumo.

"I want to hear another song…"

Totsuka asked in soft gentle voice—well, that's how he usually talks anyway. Not to polite—seeing how bold he said that he want to hear another song—but anyone could tell that his words showed how much he greatly respect the man before him. But still, for Izumo, his gentleness and words just a reminder about Seri. They even shared the same hair color—soft light caramel—and the similar smile.

Suddenly, Izumo—unconsciously—held Totsuka's wrist gently. Totsuka was surprised at first but he didn't pull back his hand.

"…?"

Didn't know what to say, Totsuka stayed silent; felt confused about why Izumo suddenly held his hand. He just stood there and watched Izumo's strange behavior. Indeed, he felt a little bit awkward but Izumo seemed not to notice Totsuka's feeling and the atmosphere surrounded them.

Slowly, Izumo's hand loosen his grip on Totsuka's wrist but it in exchange it moved to caress Totsuka's palm and his thumb caress the back of Totsuka's palm gently before moved to observed his fingers.

_._

"_You have such a nice hand, Izumo…"_

_Izumo turned his gaze to his lover who was sitting facing him in the bar. His work wasn't finished yet and he still had to check the stock of liquor while suddenly his lover came, blame his boss whom relying too much in him at almost anytime. Fortunately she told him she didn't mind waiting for him to finish his work in exchange for a martini; with five scoops of red bean paste, of course._

"_It's not like you to suddenly bringing this kind of topic…" said Izumo with a smile plastered on his lip as he placed the glass in front of his lover._

"_No… it's just seeing you work with those liquors and doing bartending, I've just realized you have nice shaped hands… even the greatest pianist would envy you for those hands…"_

_Humor was gleaming in Izumo's eyes. "Are you sure they would envy me for this ideal type of hands just because I could play musical instruments well? Not because…"_

_Izumo leaned his head closer to Seri before whispering something to her ear and made her flustered. He laughed so hard seeing her reaction. Really, that 'oh so damn cool' attitude she showed really just for a show. That poker face of hers was only a cover._

_._

"Sensei…?"

That voice successfully snapped Izumo back to reality. What the hell he was doing?!

Immediately, he released Totsuka's hand. "Sorry…"

Seeing the man before his eyes like a lost kid who had no clue what had just happened, Totsuka just smiled.

"Ah… It's okay. I was surprised at first but… It's not like you did anything threatening me… so it's just okay…"

Izumo forced a little curve on his own lip to reply Totsuka's wide smile.

"And the song from before, sensei… is that your own song? Impromptu?" Totsuka asked in clear excitement. He was also like song composing, it felt just like a dream come true if he could meet a lecturer who share same passion with him—not only a lecturer who cares only to his effort perfecting his technique.

That kind of lecturer would be so boring.

"Actually… That song was indeed my own song. Not impromptu though for I had composed it two years ago…" said Izumo. _'When she's still with me…'_ he silently added in his mind.

"Whoooa…. That's amazing! You are really talented, sensei…" said Totsuka as he pressed one of the piano keys. "Hearing you playing like that, I feel like I want to play too…"

"Then play…" said Izumo. He moved slightly so he could give room for Totsuka sitting in the same piano seat. "I wanna hear the talent which dragged you successfully to this university…"

Totsuka smiled as he facing the piano. "Any request, sensei?"

"Maybe later, when we're in proper class…" said Izumo as he patted Totsuka's head. "For now, I want to hear your favorite song…"

"Hm…" Totsuka took a few seconds to think. His favorite song…

It must be that song, the song he learned from his mother. Still fresh in his memory how he and his sister would do a duet with their mother accompany them beautifully with her old upright piano in their old home. That was a very happy moment.

Yup, deep in his heart, he believed that his mother had nothing to do with him being sold to such a sadistic pervert. His mother loved both him and his sister dearly, but he could understand if that old man of his was willing to sell him out. His father was such a gamble addict so no matter how much money Totsuka's mother gave him in the past it would not be enough for him.

As he grew older, Totsuka could relate so many things he didn't understand in the past. Why his mother hugged him and his sister tightly before she left and his father told him to wait in the park. Why so many nights before that traumatic night, he could hear his mother sobbed after she thought Totsuka and his sister had fallen asleep, and about choice—which had become a routine fighting topic between his parents.

He's sure his father forced his mother to make a choice; he or his sister. And Totsuka was honestly glad that his mother saved his sister. He was a man, he was stronger to bear with frightening memories, but he couldn't imagine if his sister got through such an awful experience.

"I'll play my violin then…" Totsuka smiled. "Glad that I have it right now…"

"Oh. You can play violin too. How many instruments you can play, Totsuka-kun?"

"Three… I learned violin from my mother, but then after I came into Munakata family, they persuade me to learn piano just like Rei-niisan… I learned guitar by myself when I was still in junior high…"

"You're one of the most talented here, I think… My brother couldn't even sing."

Totsuka chuckled. "Don't you think it's too early to give me such an impression, sensei?"

Totsuka opened his violin case and start to prepare himself. He placed his violin on his shoulder and looked at it as it was the most precious thing in the world.

Then he began to play…

.

.

The rich voice filled the air, spoiled Izumo's ears with its gentleness. God must had spent more time when he created those pair of hands which now playing the song.

Maybe that was just Izumo imagining things, but… he thought he could see Seri standing in front of him. He could see her smiled a little—a rare but sweet smile she had. The expression she always had when she played the violin.

The Song My Mother Taught Me—Dvorak

How could Seri and this boy before him be so similar?

Even their favorite song was the same one.

_God…_ Izumo asked in his mind. _Are you joking with me?_

Izumo forgot there's another point of view; that God was so kind, so He wanted to help him healing his broken heart by sending another angel in his life.

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to you guys who had reviewed the previous chapter:**

**Heartsofhopeandlight, **bijective and invertible**, MisfitMisaki, **Sylvene**, haruno, **and Izaya Heiwajima**.**

**Thanks for all of your appreciation. :)**

**I'd replied the log in reader via pm, for those who didn't log in:**

**Haruno: Thanks for reading both my Indonesian and English Fanfic. I promise I'll continue my other fanfic as well when I have the time. :) **


End file.
